Secrets left unsaid
by kyouko68
Summary: Lucy finds out a deep secret about Gray. He has feelings for Natsu. What will the Celestial Wizard do to find out if Natsu feels the same way? Gray/Natsu
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah! A new story for all you good people out there! If anyone loves a good lemon it a story they probably won't be bothering to read this. I can't keep yal waiting so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets left unsaid<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

_Lucy POV:_

I sat there at a table in the guild hall with Natsu, Erza, and Gray. Erza sat quietly eating a piece of strawberry short cake while Gray and Natsu watched two snails drag slowly across the table.

"Go! Go! Mine is defiantly going to make it first." Natsu cheered. They were betting on which snail could make it to the glass of water that I was drinking.

"No way, my snail is practically a speed demon!" Gray claimed. They both were watching closely at the jewel sized creatures.

"Could you please get those things of the table? There disgusting!" I grimaced.

"Hold on, my snails going to win!"

"We'll just see about that!" Both snails were a pencil away from the glass when Natsu blew fire at one sending it rolling to the glass.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Says who?"

"Says me! Lucy, you saw that didn't you?" Gray looked to me. I waved my hands dismissively.

"Don't drag me into this!"

"I win, now you have to hand feed e a sandwich!" Natsu said smugly crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air with superiority.

"How about I feed you a fist?" Gray tackled Natsu. I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. It's like those two fight _non-stop_! Why cant they be like normal friends and not try to kill each other all the time.

_"Gray, I want to become best friends with you! No more fighting ok."_

_ "That sounds like a swell idea! Your right, fighting has become really old!" (runs off into the sunset) "Friendship!"_

Maybe that's a little too unrealistic. And kind of scary. "Oi, Lucy." Gray's voice broke off my train of thought. He was currently pulling Natsu's arms back. "I need to speak with you outside. It's important. Ow!" Natsu head butted him with the back of his head.

I wonder what Gray has to talk about. It reminds me of the time Natsu wanted to speak to me about something _important_.

"Lets go." Gray popped up next to me and pulled me towards the door.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" Natsu shouted with fire spewing from his mouth. Gray ignored him as we exited the hall. Once we were outside he turned to me.

"Can you come over my house real quick?" he asked smoothly. I felt myself blush. Why would he want me to come over his house?

"Why?" I voiced my suspicions. Gray rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. His cheeks turned slightly pink.

"It's kind of embarrassing. I'll explain when we get there, I promise." He said honestly. The whole situation felt painfully familiar. I actually believed that Natsu was in love with me.

Come to think of it. I don't think I've ever been to Gray's house. When we got there he stopped at the door. The house looked similar to mine.

"Before we enter, I feel the need to tell you to brace yourself. It isn't pretty." He warned. When he opened the door, I gasped at the sight.

"Oh my gosh! Gray, have you been robbed?"

"Naw, this is how it always looks." He went inside and plopped down on the couch that was cover in clothes that I'm hoping is clean. He rested his feet on the table that was covered in pizza boxes, dishes and other food that is unidentifiable.

I stepped cautiously around trying not to touch anything. "How can you live like this? Why is this baseball cap full of yogurt?" I picked it up with my index finger and thumb as if it was littered with disease.

"Um…I think it use to be milk." Gray said casually.

"Eww…!" I dropped it. I looked over to Gray who suddenly didn't have any clothes on besides his underwear. "Gray, your clothes!"

He looked down. "Hmm, at least I'm in my own house. Speaking of which, I need your help to clean it." He said.

"Me? Why me? Couldn't you have asked Natsu or Erza?"

"Yeah right. Unless I want it messier than it already is." Gray laughed. What he said was very true. If he and Natsu tried to clean it, it would probably end up destroyed. Same with Erza. I guess I cant blame him for coming to me.

"What made you want to clean it all of a sudden?" I asked curiously.

"It's getting harder to find stuff. I mean, I'd put something down one place and find it a week later in a completely different location." He explained. I sighed, Gray is _so_ lucky that I'm so nice.

"Fine, I'll help you." I agreed.

"Great, let's get started!"

_**3 hours later…**_

"Phew! Man, I don't think I've ever had to clean a place like this." I sighed wiping sweat off my brow. At least it was just about clean.

"If that's the case then you should see Natsu's house. I've been there so many times and it's like it gets messier every time." Gray said as he finished sweeping the floor. I grimaced. I hope he doesn't come to me for help. But I seriously doubt it.

I looked around Gray's room. Gray was currently in the living room dusting a few shelves. I guess I should pick up these magazines he has on his bed. I looked through them. At least none of them are porn magazines. There was a swimsuit edition magazine. I shook my head at his pervyness.

Plue, whom I summoned earlier jumped on the bed poked his carrot nose underneath Gray's pillow. "What is it Plue?" the carrot nosed dog dipped his whole head underneath and pulled something out. It was some kind of journal.

"Puuun!" Sighed Plue.

I picked it up. The journal looked kind of old and the cover said: _Gray's Notebook: don't touch_. This is probably his personal diary or something. It must be if he doesn't want anyone to touch it. It could hold some dirt on him. Maybe a little blackmail is in order.

"Lucy?" Gray's voice sounded behind me. I jumped turning around with the journal hidden behind my back. "What are you doing?" he looked at me questioningly.

"Pun! Pun!" Plue yipped.

"I was just, uh…cleaning the magazines off your bed. Hehe." I said. I was the worst liar ever.

"Oh thanks." Gray exited the room once again. It's a good thing that I'm surrounded by idiots. I rushed to the bathroom with my newly found treasure and sat on the closed toilet. I was overly eager to open it since my devil conscience had no trouble in winning the argument. Aint I a stinker?

I slipped on the magic reading glasses that I borrowed from Levy. I skimmed the boring stuff and tried to look for something juicier. On journal entry caught my attention:

_Today something weird happened. I caught myself thinking about how-ugh-_cute_ Natsu looked. I never thought I'd actually use that in my vocabulary. Least not when I'm describing a male. Especially Natsu. I should hate his guts! I mean, he's not bad looking. Damn, what the hell am I writing about?_

I moved onto the next entry that caught my attention as well:

_Why cant I get that annoying flame headed idiot out of my mind! This is starting to piss me the hell off! I…I think I'm falling for him or something…Naw, it's probably nothing. My hormones are raging right now according to Mirajane. I guess I feel like fucking anything at this age, even if it's an idiot salamander._

This was starting to get interesting. I skimmed to another page mentioning the subject:

_I can't believe how adorable Natsu can be sometimes. I don't want to admit it but I think I'm starting to fall head over heels for him. This is bullshit! Natsu has no idea of what kind of attraction I have for him. The guy gets me to fall in love with him without even trying. What the fuck is that? I can't believe this!_

This is so cute! I never knew how much drama goes on with Gray. He seems the least open out of all of us. But I'm really surprised that he's into men, and _Natsu_ of all people. That's something good to know.

I looked at the date of that last entry. I gasped when I realized that this was written almost two years ago. Way before even I joined the guild. So all this time Gray has had feelings for Natsu and I haven't even noticed.

I feel sorry for Gray. All this time he's been suppressing his emotions and Natsu has no idea. I closed the book and exited the bathroom. I found Gray kneeling on the floor of his bedroom peeking underneath the bed.

"Oh hey, Lucy. Have you seen a journal with my name on it anywhere? I'm sure it was on my bed or something." Gray said as he stood up.

"You mean this?" I guiltily held out his journal to him. Gray gasped an snatched it out of my hands.

"You didn't read t did you?" he asked despratly.

"I'm sorry." I looked down, focusing on my boots.

"All of it?"

I nodded, unable to look him in the face. Gray walked away from me combing his fingers through his hair sighing stressfully. After a few seconds he turned back to me. "So I'm guessing you know the truth. Now that you know…what will you do?"

"I wont tell anyone! I promise!" I now looked at him determined. "You know I'm not the kind of person that would break a promise. It's just…" I paused for a second. "I never thought that you'd have feelings for-"

"Don't." Gray looked away. He didn't look embarrassed. He had a look more of sadness and regret. "Not one day…not one day has passed without me thinking of what life would be like…if I'd confess." He looked at me now. I've never seen him look so lonely.

Gray smiled inwardly as if he was thinking back on something. "It's been two years since I realized my feelings for him. I'm still surprised I can even maintain it for so long. Everytime I think I've finally gotten away, I'm always lured right back like some lost puppy."

This broke my heart. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. "This isn't fair! You have to tell him how you feel. If you don't…you'll never be truly happy!"

"Are you listening to yourself?" he snapped. "This isn't some sappy love story where everything works out in the end. I cant just waltz up to him and tell him that I…that I love him." He sat down on the edge of his bed. "My biggest fear is losing his friendship. I'll never be able to get closer to him than I already am."

I stood there absorbing everything that he just told me. Gray had a huge point. It wasn't very likely that Natsu would return the feelings the lovesick ice mage has. There has to be something that I could do to help. Maybe I should gather information from Natsu. To see if he's interested in Gray, even just a little. It sounds impractical, but it's worth a shot.

I said goodbye to Gray and left his home thinking about what to do. The most important thing I should remember is to not say a word or mention about Gray liking Natsu. I'd blow his cover after two long years of keeping it a secret. Gray would be beyond devastated

It was a little late now; I guess I should head home. With Plue by my side I arrived at my house. I checked to see if anyone was in there. It's become a major habit of Natsu or other's invading my house without permission. I sighed with relief as the lights were off. No one should be here right now. I flicked on the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>The next is the final chapter. *Thumbs up*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu greeted from the table munching on foods I had in the fridge. His feet so casually rested on the table.

"Aye!" Happy was with him as well.

"I'm not even going to ask." I sighed face-palming.

"Puun!"

"So Lucy, where'd you and Mr. Exhibitionist run off to earlier? You guys were gone for more than three hours." Natsu asked. His voice held the slightest bit of suspition. _Hm, maybe I could use this situation to my advantage. I could see if Natsu's the jealous type. _I thought deviously.

"Oh nothing, we just did a few things. Nothing too exciting." I said casually. "I'm a bit soar though." I stretched. Natsu's eyebrow twitched.

"What kind of things were you doing? Why wasn't I invited?"

"It's not very interesting, plus you wouldn't very much like the things we did." I said. Natsu sat up. He was frowning which isn't what he normally does unless he doesn't get his way in situations.

"I hope you two had fun." He pouted crossing his arms around his chest.

"Come on, don't act so depressed. I wanted to talk to you about something." I sat down next to him.

"What's that?"

"Do you want a girl friend?" I was straight forward. He looked at me like I was crazy

"What brought this up?"

"I was just wondering." Natsu thought for a second.

"Not really. I haven't really thought about it. I mean, Lisanna said that I should have girls like me, but I didn't understand what she meant."

"Do you like her? Don't you want her as a girl friend?" I asked with curiosity. Natsu blushed brightly.

"What? No way!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "She's more like a sister to me."

"Is that right? Name off anyone you'd like to date. It could be anyone." I offered.

"Anyone? Hmm." Natsu looked like he was thinking hard. "I cant really think of anyone. I guess I'd say either you, Erza if she doesn't hurt me, Mirajane 'cause she's nice to me, Levy though I think Gajeel already has dibs on her."

"Ok, if you were a girl, what guy would you date?"

"What? Are you crazy."

"Come on, be creative."

"Fine." Natsu thought for second. "I don't know." He shrugged.

"Would you date Gajeel?"

"No way! I probably fuck him. But not date."

"Now we're getting somewhere! How about Loke?" I held up his key.

"It all depends, can he hear us?"

"I don't think so."

"Than yes. People say he's a ladies' man, and I kind of agree."

"Ok, than how about…Gray?"

"Hmm…I don't know. I guess. Yeah, yeah defiantly." Natsu nodded. "We'd be a rowdy couple. Always fighting and stuff. That'll be the way we show our love for each other." He laughed at the thought. "I'd also have to go through Juvia first. Who do you think he'd choose? Me or Juvia? Do I get to be a pretty girl?" Natsu seems to be really into this scenario. I was liking every minute of it. I cant wait to tell Gray.

** "**Would you fight to claim his love? Gray is a real ladies man too."

"Hell yeah. I'd be all 'He's mine bitch!'. Wouldn't Gray get a kick out of that?"

"You lllllike him." Happy purred. Natsu's face turned flush red.

"Shut up Happy! No I don't! We were just pretending!" Natsu said defensively. This was a very interesting conversation. Now there's a slight possibility that Natsu has feelings Gray. I'm not certain yet, but there's something there.

* * *

><p>Normal Pov:<p>

The next day, the team sat around at there normal table. Natsu and Erza was arguing about something. "Why cant we take on another job?" he demanded.

"We just came back from one. Relax." Erza said simply. Natsu growled in frustration.

"Fine." Natsu huffed. "Can I at least have some of your cake?" He leaned over the table towards Erza.

"No."

"Pleease?" he leaned in more having his whole torso on the table.

"I said no." Erza moved back a little. While all this was happening Lucy watched Gray's expression. It remained unreadable, but she saw that his eyes shifted over to Natsu. Though he wasn't looking at his face.

Lucy could clearly see Gray looking at Natsu's butt. It was like Gray wasn't trying to hide it either. He drank his lemonade through a straw and nonchalantly tilting his head to get a better view.

She blushed deeply at this. Lucy knew that Gray liked him, she didn't know that he liked him _that _much. She watched as his eyes were glued to Natsu's perfectly rounded ass. Lucy could help but elbow him in the ribs for his pervyness.  
>"What?"<p>

"You know what. Your such a perv." She mostly muttered.

"Hey I'm not a perv." He leaned in to whisper. "I mean come on…It's hard _not_ to look." He said mischeviously. That made her blush madly. Pervert.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked, turning his attention to them.

"Oh nothing really!" she waved her hands frantically still blushing. Gray remained looking calm. Lucy doesn't know how he does it. Gray is a better actor than she realized. When Natsu wasn't looking she leaned over to the ice mage. "I need to tell you something important." She yanked him somewhere far away from the table.

"I was talking with Natsu yesterday and we had an interesting conversation." I told hinm of what Natsu said about the whole 'if he was a girl' thing.

"What? He said all that?"

"Yeah, and he got all flustered when Happy called him out on lllliking you." She did an imitation of the little blue Exceed. "I think there's an actual chance that he has feelings for you." She said in excitement.

"Yeah, maybe so. But I'm still not sure."

"Don't worry. I'll get Natsu to spill about his feelings for you."

"Why are you so confident?"

"It's a woman's intuition. I think I know what I'm doing." I swaggered back to where we were sitting with Natsu and Erza. I unconsciously ran my fingers through my keys. Doing this gave me a brilliant idea. It's just crazy enough to work. I smirked evily.

Natsu's Pov:

That night I was at my house this time. Maybe later I'll go to Lucy's house to sleep in her bed instead. My place is too messy to actually relax. I was about to leave when there was a knock at my door.

I wonder who that could be. Before I opened the door I knew who it was from the scent. "This better be good Gray." I said pretending to be annoyed. It actually made me kind of happy because Gray never comes over like he use to.

I let him in, he didn't face me. "Natsu, I have to tell you something important." He said. He must be serious by the sound of his voice.

"What is it?" He turned to me. His serious expression made me heart thump in my chest. He stepped closer to me so I had to tilt my head up a bit_. When did Gray get taller than me? Well I guess he was always this tall. _

"Natsu, I love you." Gray looked serious so I know he wasn't joking. I was stunned. What the hell is he talking about?

"What do you mean? Are you sick or something?" I asked backing away slightly. Gray wrapped his arms around my waist embracing me into a hug. I felt my face heat up. _Why am I getting so flustered? My heart feels like it's trying to break out._

I struggled vainly against Gray's hold. Subconsciously, I breathed in Gray's sweet scent. I always loved the way he smelled, it was so strong that I could never miss it.

"Do you love me?" he asked whispering in my ear causing me to shiver. I gripped his shoulder. So many emotions were breaking through at once. It was like dam about to burst.

"U-uh, I uh…I d-don't know…I guess…" I didn't realize that I stopped struggling. I actually wanted Gray to hold me like this. Just like this. Always.

"Say it, I want to hear you." Gray pressed, holding me a bit tighter. My mind was spinning. I was so happy yet confused at the same time.

"Yeah…I l-love you…I think." I added because this whole situation was extremely embarrassing. Suddenly Lucy popped up out of nowhere.

"Aha! You said it! I knew it!" she did a weird victory dance. I was really confused. Shouldn't I have smelled her since she was this close? All I could smell was Gray. I looked up at said mage who's eyes were on Lucy.

"Mission accomplished, Master." He said. _Huh? Master? What is this? _I watched Gray poof into two little pixy looking things. You have _got_ to be shitting me.

"Good work Gemini!" Lucy congratulated. It was Gemini the whole time! How did I not noticed? Did I really just confess my feelings? And in front of Lucy too? Right when I figure it out I couldn't even keep it a secret for two freaking seconds! I face palmed.

It took me a few minutes to figure out that Lucy was making a run for it. _Oh no! She's going to tell someone! _"Come back here you conniving little-" I chased after her. Since when was Lucy such a fast runner? I was slowly catching up with her anyway. She noticed this and panicked. She held out a key.

"Loke! Come out here and help me!" Loke appeared like a flash and pick Lucy up bridal style. "Quick! Take me to Gray's house!" she ordered.

"Hai!" Loke was defiantly faster than me. But when I heard where Lucy was planning on going made me crazy.

"Oh no you don't!" I used my fire to accelerate my speed like I did in the 24-hour race. It wasn't enough. We were almost there.

"GRAY! GET OUT HERE!" Lucy called. Eventually Gray was spotted coming out of his house looking bewildered. "Loke, I can handle it now."

"Are you sure? There's a PMSing dragon after you."

"I heard that!"

Loke disappeared so Lucy jumped back to her feet running like hell. There was no way I was going to let her get away with this.

"Oi! Why are you guys running?" Gray called.

"Gray! There's something important you need to hear-gah!" I tackled Lucy cutting her sentence short. I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"It's nothing! She's just being weird! You can go back in your house now and ignore her!" I yelled desperately. Lucy bit my hand. "Ow!"

"Guess what! Natsu admitted that-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" I covered my ears and shut my eyes. Fire spewed from my mouth.

"Natsu, you…" I heard Gray start. I got up and ran in the oppiste direction. _How could Lucy do this to me? What I ever do to deserve this? Gray will probably avoid me now! _I felt something warm and wet trickle down my face as I ran. I put my hand up to it to figure out that I was actually crying.

I stopped, seeing that I was a good distance into the streets of Magnolia. I sat at the edge of the river. I wiped away the few tears that stained my face.

I can't be in love with Gray. It would never work between us. We were supposed to be rivals for Pete sake. I imagined what it would be like if we were actually together. It felt nice being held like that earlier even though it wasn't actually Gray at the time.

I want to have that again, but with the _real_ Gray. That surely won't happen ever. I feel more tear slide down my face. "Dammit." I sniffed. I smothered my face in my hands. _I really do want to be with that idiot! What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Oi." A familiar voice came up behind me. I knew who it was without looking. I decided to ignore him. It was Gray. "Natsu look at me." He said sternly. I stood up and tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Don't ignore me."

I yanked my arm away whirling around to face him. "Why? Your just going to ignore me now anyway! I'm saving you the trouble!" I snapped.

"Why would I do that?" Gray's expression was completely calm. I looked away from him not wanting to see his face. His perfect face and beautiful eyes. Gray put his hand on my shoulders yanking me closer to him. "Don't look away from me." He ordered. I looked up at him. His eyes were full of longing and…something more.

I noticed that our lips were dangerously close to each other. I felt my heart beating fast again. I didn't make any move to stop this. I wanted it. I wanted it badly. "Gray…" I said before I felt soft lips on mine. My breathing deepened. I mind was clouded and it was like the world around us disappeared. Almost like magic.

I deepened the kiss trying to get as close to him as possible. The kiss could have lasted minutes or even hours. I couldn't tell. We finally pulled back for air.

I couldn't help but smile up at him. "Natsu, why are you crying?" he asked brushing his thumbs over the wet streaks. I didn't even notice that I was crying again. I didn't want to answer him. I just pushed up a little on my toes to kiss him again.

"You llllike each other." Gray and I pulled apart to see Happy Lucy and Erza standing behind them.

"Yes Happy, yes they do." Erza said wittily. I blushed furiously at them. Gray chuckled.

"That's not funny." I huffed. Gray kissed me on the cheek.

"You look cute when you blush." His statement made me blush even more. Everyone cheered for us leaving me to scowl at them. I yelled at them with fire coming out of my mouth. I chased after them all the way to the guild with Gray laughing by my side.

In reality, I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! What did you think? Please review! :3<strong>


End file.
